Miraculous Pimples
by MarukaRibu
Summary: Where Adrien discovers the identity of Ladybug... by her pimples?
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: First of all yep Marinette face is always acne free but for the sake of the story and me feeling better about myself,**

 **Marinette's beautiful skin will be ruined.  
**

 **Second thing, I never wrote a story before, I'm really sorry if I didn't write well.**

 **Btw I edited this like million times because I had so many mistakes lmao**

 **The story changed a little to make more sense, thank you for the review!**

And now for le story:

"Hey! Marinette! Wake up! You are late for school!"

"But I put an alarm clock on my phone!?" Marinette said while falling from her bed dazzled by the light coming from her window.

"Marinette, you don't want to break a leg and be late for school, right?" Tikki laughed.

Marinette rushed to the bathroom, and almost fell again. While brushing her teeth she looked at the mirror.

"Oh no! Well, would be weird if I wouldn't get them living in a bakery. Probably because I ate three days ago the things that weren't sold.

I wouldn't go to a bakery too if it was that hot." Marinette sighed. She washed her face, in hope it will make something better.

Her face was greasy and red almost like her mask, it wasn't a pleasant sight.

"Get what?" Tikki asked while eating a cookie on Marinette's desk.

"Pimples Tikki! You Kwamis will never get them, but teenager like me do! And the bakery makes it even worse!"

Marinette sighed again and tried to find ways to hide her pimples. She had tiny pimples all over her face, some big ones ones on her chin and one between her eyebrows, which looked kind of like Bindi, that dot that some Indian women got on the same spot Marinette got that pimple.

She wished that she could wear her mask everyday, at least then some of her pimples wouldn't be seen and it would make the rest of her face look less red.

Marinette got out of the bathroom and dried her face with a towel. She sighed for the third time.

"Third time ice cream!*" Tikki laughed while eating another cookie.

"Very funny Tikki. Anyways, Ice cream will make my pimples worse." She said while thinking about her favorite ice cream flavor and how much she would like to eat it. It was summer, and each day it just got hotter and hotter.

"Then Third time lucky charm!**" Tikki said and finished her cookie.

Marinette opened her closet to take some clothes and looked at the mirror of the closet. Then, she sighed for the fourth time.

"Marinette I'm sure it's not that bad! let m-" Tikki gasped in horror.

"Thank you Tikki, you made me feel better." Marinette said sarcastically and sighed for the fifth time.

"Sorry Marinette. But really! Like you said, everyone gets them, I'm sure you'll be fine!" Tikki gave to Marinette a warm smile.

"You're still the same Marinette! With pimples and without! Sighing won't make the pimples disappear anyways."

"Thanks Tikki" Marinette sighed again, but this time in relief.

"Maybe I shouldn't put my hair in pigtails today? Nope. My hair being on my face will make my pimples worse." she looked last time at the mirror.

"Marinette, It's fine. Let's go" Tikki said, giving again marinette a warm smile.

Marinette grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs, where her parents just opened the shop.

"Good morning Papa! Good morning Maman!" Marinette said while kissing her parents cheeks.

"Good morning Marinette! Me and Papa need to open up the shop, so we can't eat breakfast with you."

"That's ok Maman! What's for breakfast?" Marinette asked while looking at the clock.

"Well today we didn't have time to prepare a proper breakfast, so you can have some cake or cookies if you want."

"Oh um Maman I don't have time to eat, I'm late for school so bye!"

"Marinette, are you sure you will be fine without breakfast?"

"Yeah Maman bye!" Marinette said then ran outside the bakery.

"Hey Marinette, why didn't you eat breakfast?" Tikki asked.

"I don't want to make my pimples any worse! Can this day get any worse? Ugh, I really need to run now!" Marinette put Tikki in her bag and started running again.

 ***Third time ice cream - where I live, you say that when the same thing happens for the third time or if two people say the same thing in the same time for three times.**

 ****Third time lucky charm - I don't think I explained well "Third time ice cream" (I'm bad at explaining things I'm sorry ;-;) so it will be easier to understand here. I combined "Third time's a charm" and "third time lucky", those are similar to the meaning of "Third time ice cream" and I think people actually know those. If not, you are welcome to read about it, I didn't know about them until I searched something like "Third time ice cream". Did you see what I did there with the lucky charm? PLEASE BE PROUD MOM**

Gotta give credit to my body for giving me pimples and them giving me inspiration and sadness :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: HEY WASSUP**

 **I got a pimple exactly between my brows just where Marinette got hers, but unlike her I WONT GET A SWEET BOYFRIEND OUT OF IT**

 **It's holiday where I live so no school but there's a site that we can see our grades in subjects and my grades keep on getting worse and I feel bleh and even more bleh because of something that happened to me, so writing actually makes me feel better ;u;**

Author is crying so to le story:

Marinette ran the fastest she could. Being ladybug she gotten faster, but it was hot and humid outside, which made it even harder to run. Marinette felt sticky because of her sweat, and she feared that it will make her pimples even worse.

"Finally!" Marinette was breathless after running in this heat.

She finally arrived in school, and she ran to class but slower this time.

She tried to sneak into class, maybe the teacher won't notice.

"Well well Marinette, may I ask why are you late for class?"

Marinette forgot that today the first class was science with Ms. Mendeleiev.

"I over slept because my alarm clock didn't work, I'm sorry Ms. Mendeleiev." Marinette quickly gotten to her seat. All of the class looked at her. She hoped her pimples weren't that bad.

Alya wasn't in class because she had a doctor, and she said she will arrive for lunch break and

Adrien had a photoshoot so she couldn't even feel better by staring at him, but maybe it was better that he wasn't her.

He wouldn't be horrified by the state of her skin, she thought to herself and giggled.

Marinette had hard time to focus on class.

She felt really bad about her pimples, and the air conditioner didn't work in her class, it was reallly horrible.

The bell rang and class ended, finally, it was lunch break, and Alya will be here to comfort her.

"Hey girl what's going on?" Marinette heard behind her back.

"Hey Alya."

"Wow Mari your face is a mess. Got lots of tiny mountains there."

"Yeah I know that, I feel horrible today." Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well you better be." A voice came behind them. Guess who it was?

"Chloe, shut up" Alya gave Chloe an angry look.

"You actually think *my* Adrien will like you, when you look like this?" Chloe pointed at Marinette and laughed.

"At least she didn't take hundred layers of makeup challenge seriously." Alya pointed at Chloe and laughed just like Chloe.

"Ugh whatever. You're ugly with your pimples and without them, even a rat won't come near you. Wait I forgot, you're a rat yourself. Let's go Sabrina." Chloe flipped her hair and exited the class together with Sabrina.

"Don't take her too hard Mari. Your pimples don't look nice but you're still Marinette. Don't feel too bad about it. I don't want you to become a villain that will make all of the city have pimples." Both of them laughed.

"You are right Alya, I'm just glad Adrien isn't here to see me when I look like this, and I will take care of it so my skin will be back to it's normal state, or so I hope."

"Even if you become a pimple monster I will love you girl"

"Thanks Alya, love you too." They both laughed again.

Alya texted to Nino something, but Marinette didn't notice because she was thinking about lunch and of course, pimples.

After lunch break ended and class began, Marinette was able to focus. Alya made her feel better and their air conditioner got fixed.

Finally the school day ended, floods of kids were exiting their classrooms happily and walking down the school stairs.

"Yay it's time to go home!" Marinette jumped in happiness the moment the bell rang.

"Mari, wanna go to a movie with me and Nino? I tried to get Adrien but it seems like his photo shoot gonna be all day long." Alya said while playing with her Ladybug key chain.

"Weren't you with me all day? when did you have time to talk with Nino?" Marinette asked in confusion.

"Girl are you living on the mountains on your face? I texted him right in front of your eyes at lunch break." Alya said while laughing.

"Sorry, I thought about lunch and didn't really pay attention."

"So, wanna go with us to the cinema?"

"I think I better take care of my tiny mountains before they all become tiny Everests, and I sure don't want them to become volcanoes.

I don't wanna be a third wheel either." Marinette said while trying to imitate a Volcano and a wheel.

She had another reason she couldn't come, and that is because she had a patrol with Chat Noir.

"So I got a date with Nino huh" Alya said while texting Nino that it would be just them.

It was time for them to part ways.

"Bye Alya, next time you can take me by force to a movie with you." Marinette waved to Alya.

"I'll sure do that." Alya winked to Marinette and they both laughed from the distance.

When Marinette got home, she greeted her parents and then headed right to her room, because she got lots of homework.

Marinette just finished her homework, it was really tiring. Meanwhile, Tikki enjoyed a plate of cookies.

Marinette just looked at the clock when she noticed it was time for the patrol.

"Tikki did you finish your cookies? it's time for the patrol." Marinette stood up from the chair and yawned.

"Yep I just finished them. lets go!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug got out of her room, and headed to the meeting place she and Chair Noir decided on.

"Seems like he's still not here." Ladybug sat and yawned again.

She was really tired after that amount of homework and she was happy that at least she was done with them.

After something like 5 minutes, Chat arrived.

"Hello my lady, did you wait long?" Chat was breathless from probably hurrying up.

"Kitty, you didn't have to be exactly on time."

"I didn't want to miss another second without you" Chat was grinning to her.

"Or maybe you are breathless because of my beauty?" Ladybug said sarcastically while posing like a model.

"I sure am" Chat kissed Ladybug's hand.

Chat inspected Ladybug's face. He noticed she got some big pimples on her chin and one between her eyebrows, it was very amusing for him.

"Seems like your mask and your suit are not the only things that got dots on, or may I say spots?"

"I prefer to call them mountains or volcanoes. Kitty, you never got pimples? what are you, a model?" Ladybug posed like a model again while chat laughed nervously. _You don't even know_ he thought.

"You're still beautiful with your mountains my lady even though it's not a pimplesant sight"

"And you're still nice with your horrible puns" Ladybug facepalmed herself.

"Thanks" Chat bowed. He looked at Ladybug like puss in boots when he wants something for a minute, and then suddenly he said

"Do you like to watch acneckelodeon?"

"Oh my god Chat"

"Do you listen to music with spotify?"

"Chat if you were my child I would disown you"

"But you said that I'm nice, are you kidding me?"

"Finally! wait what no that's a pun too ugh"

"Don't jawst disown me"

"Stop it Chat"

"I donut want to"

"CHAT"

"Oaky"

"I would move a country too so you wouldn't find me"

"But were on a patroll and I'm board"

Then Chat kept telling puns until the end of the patrol because Ladybug was too tired to fight him.

"Goodbye my lady, si you tomor **rows** knight"

Ladybug didn't even answer that and left. She was really tired.

When she finally was back at home, she de-transformed quickly and fell on her bed, and had a very deep sleep.

Until she got a dream that all of it was full of puns and she woke up in horror.

"I had a very dip slip beefour that ugh.

...

...

...

did I just..

...

I'M RUINED FOREVER"

 **Author again lel**

Omg another finished chapter

yayyyy

When I finished the first chapter a day after I was like

I NEED TO WRITE MOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

so here ya go

I need to ask you something, should I write like a special chapter about Marinette becoming a pimple villain?

I won't make that a part of the story I'm going to write but I still want to do that

Please say yes my children


End file.
